freedomplanetfandomcom-20200222-history
Torque
Commander Torque is one of the characters in Freedom Planet made playable via DLC, alongside Spade. He is also a major character in the game's story. He is a commander in the Chasers, a battle-force formed by an allegiance of planets united against Lord Brevon and any other galactic threat. History Freedom Planet In a previous encounter with Lord Brevon, Torque's previous crew was lost or corrupted, and his previous Captain was killed. Torque swore to his dying Captain that he wouldn't let Brevon succeed in his plans. When Brevon crashlands on Avalice, Torque follows him. But by the time he arrives, Brevon has the Shuigang Army shoot down his plane. After he's shot down, Torque manages to patch together a disguise to cover his alien appearance, passing himself off as a Shellduck. Torque is tracked down by Serpentine, but is rescued by Sash Lilac. Torque warns Lilac and Carol that someone is planning to steal the Kingdom Stone, and leaves it to them to get a warning to the Relic Maze Temple, only for them to arrive too late as Spade has already stolen the Kingdom stone for Mayor Zao. They return to Lilac's Treehouse, but Torque chooses to remain outside in a tent to work on his gadgets (and to not reveal his true identity). However, Carol catches him outside of his disguise and alerts Lilac, both of whom see him in his true appearance. His cover blown, Torque comes clean about his identity as a Chaser for the Coalition of Planets and his mission to stop Lord Brevon and recover or destroy the Kingdom Stone to keep it out of Brevon's hands. Lilac, Carol, and Milla immediately volunteer to help him get the stone back. Torque isn't comfortable with this, out of fear of losing another crew, but he accepts their help, though he binds them to secrecy regarding their mission. The next day, they meet with General Gong, who wants their group as a neutral party to negotiate the return of the Kingdom Stone with Mayor Zao of Shang Mu. Despite his reservations about getting in a plane again after what happened last time, he flies himself and the girls to the Shang Mu Commercial District, where they encounter Spade again. Before any explanations can be given, however, a ship attacks them, forcing the group to scatter. They regroup later and work together to defeat Serpentine and his Robopanther, but by then, it's too late. Shuigang forces have already bombed Shang Mu and taken the Kingdom Stone. Meeting up with Mayor Zao afterwards, Mayor Zao invites them to a royal feast to thank them for destroying the Robopanther, which he has claimed a fragment of. Since Mayor Zao's airships are damaged and need time for repairs, Lilac and the others accept the offer. Torque takes the opportunity to ask about a statue of the Dragons of the Before Time. The group then manages to convince Mayor Zao to send them as ambassadors to unite Shang Mu and Shang Tu. Taken in with the scheme, Mayor Zao grants them one of his airships. As they travel for Shang Tu, Torque has a conversation with Lilac and Carol about his desire for space adventures, and being unprepared for the sacrifices involved. As the journey continues, they are ambushed by the Shuigang Sky Battalion. They manage to destroy some of the enemy ships, but an attack by Prince Dail's Cyber Peacock badly damages the airship, forcing it to make a splash-landing in the river, which will take them straight to Shang Tu. Torque plans on reaching the Royal Magister and giving them an update the situation. As they journey to Shang Tu, Torque takes the opportunity to ask Carol how she and Lilac first met. Carol tells them about their past with the Red Scarves and Spade, as well as Spade's relationship to Prince Dail. When they arrive at Shang Tu, Torque tries to tell the truth to the Magister about Brevon being the one manipulating events behind the scenes in order to get his hands on the Kingdom Stone, offering a fragment of Serpentine's Robopanther as evidence. However, Neera Li offers a counter-theory about this being a cover-up by Mayor Zao, using Lilac and Carol's prior relationship with the Red Scarves as her own evidence. The Magister orders them all to be detained, with Torque and his evidence placed in quarantine. Torque is later freed after Lilac falsely confesses to "forcing him to help against his will." But not long after leaving, Torque is captured by Syntax and taken to Brevon's Thermal Base. Lilac attempts a rescue, but is captured as well. Brevon puts her through painful electrical torture, quickly getting Torque to crack and admit that he's the last of the Chasers, and none are left. Brevon was interested in the information, but was more interested in Torque's resolve, or lack thereof. Later, Torque is rescued by unknown means, and he, Carol, and Milla save Lilac as well. However, Brevon finds them, and Torque angrily confronts him. A shootout ensues, but is interrupted by an announcement that the Thermal Base is about to implode. Torque and the others manage to escape in the confusion, but they are separated from Lilac. General Gong arrives with the Shang Tu army, announcing that they're going to cut off the Shang Mu from attacking Shuigang. They tag along in a last ditch effort to stop the fighting, but they can't even get a word in between Mayor Zao and General Gong. Suddenly, a dragon arrives and puts an end to the internal bickering and unites both armies against their common enemy, Brevon. Powers and Abilities Leadership: '''Being a commander in the chaser army it is natural that he is trained in leadership skills. His skills as a leader are debatable although he has never shown any signs of incompetence he has never shown any signs of good leadership (his whole crew was wiped out after all). '''Marksman: '''Torque is shown to be talented in firearms, both using them and maintaining them. '''Ace Pilot: Torque is shown to be talented in various flying machines, he was able to pick up a biplane and despite not having any previous experience with the vehicle was quickly able to master it Technology Expert: Torque is shown to be fluent in various forms of advanced technology. Contortionist: While in his shell-duck costume, Torque was able to squeeze into the small space with no signs of difficulty. Arsenal Torque uses a blaster which has a standard laser, and Elemental variants of the Buster, Bomb, and Flyer, which can be aimed in six directions. The last three weapon types use ammo, which is replenished by collecting Keystones. Several of his weapon types are able to break down walls and is similar to attacks used by other characters. * 'Standard Laser: ' A weapon that Torque always uses in every level. Though it has infinite ammo, it's damage output is weak. * 'Buster: ' Torque's second weapon type. The Buster is used primarily for dealing damage at short range or horizontally. ** Wood - Three shots that spread out. Medium range. ** Earth - A close range attack that has the bullet split into two projectiles vertically soon after being fired. Short range. ** Water - Fires a stream of water that travels further the longer the trigger is held. Close to medium range. ** Fire - Flamethrower attack in a frontal cone similar to Serpentine's flamethrower. Short range. ** Metal - A laser that that penetrates walls and enemies. * 'Bomb: ' Torque's third weapon type. The Bomb is primarily used for dealing Area-of-Effect damage. ** Wood - Aerial shot that fires eight shots outward after a certain distance. ** Earth - Projectile fired at an arc which temporarily leaves spikes on the ground similar to Neera's freeze attack. ** Water - Fires a bubble at an arc which explodes into multiple Water Buster shots upon impact with an enemy or surface. ** Fire - Rocket that moves in a straight line, creating a 2-second explosion upon impact with an enemy or surface. ** Metal - Missile guided by Torque's movement. * 'Flyer: ' Torque's fourth weapon type. The Flyer usually fires projectiles upwards, and is useful for bosses that are above you. ** Wood - Boomerang that fires at an arc and through walls, returning to Torque. This can pick up crystal shards and health petals. ** Earth - Fires shots that splits into two shockwaves hitting enemies vertically. ** Water - Fires multiple bubbles that float forward and upwards. ** Fire - Shoots a stream of fire that moves directly upwards. ** Metal - Shoots a blade that moves upward, bouncing off walls. * 'Hoverboots: ' Torque can hover in any direction for a short period of time. Activating Hover will set Torque's speed to a specific amount unlike Milla's Flutterjump. Torque is able to hover indefinitely. Personality Relationships Lilac: At first Torque was reluctant to open up to her, it was not until he was revealed as an alien that he explained the full situation. He did not like the idea of getting civilians involved but once he saw them in action he quickly changed his mind. When Lilac was being tortured by Brevon his resolve quickly faded showing that he cares greatly about her well-being. Fans have taken this a step further by interpreting their relationship as a romantic one though this could be pure fan speculation. It is worth mentioning that Patrick Seymour, the voice actor for Torque also supports the idea of a romantic relationship between the two. His crew: Prior to the events of the game Torque had a crew under his command. It is implied that he was very close to his crew and was saddened by their demise. During the course of the adventure he starts to think of Lilac, Carol and Milla as his new crew. He was so hurt by the loss of his old crew that he could not bear the thought of losing them too. Gallery Torque's Disquise Sketch by Stephen DiDuro.jpg|Torque's Disquise Sketch by Stephen DiDuro Fp1-torquesprite.png|Sprite of Torque in Freedom Planet Fp1-torquesprite-shellduck.png|Sprite of Torque's Disguise in Freedom Planet Trivia *Torque is one of the two characters & the only hero who do not have an appearance in Freedom Planet 2. The other being Lord Brevon. Torque (Commander) Torque (Commander) Category:Allies